


Heat of Summer

by flightlesscrow



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Summer, lazy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlesscrow/pseuds/flightlesscrow
Summary: Summer's heat is unbearable. Kuro is unwilling to deal with it.





	Heat of Summer

Cicadas hummed outside in the summer heat. The windows to Mahiru’s apartment were open, trying to let some air circulate and take  away some of the sweltering heat. 

However, all it served to do was let insects in to buzz in the ears of the sloth pair. If Kuro had to pick the most annoying sound in existence, it’d be a fly that wouldn't leave him alone (closely followed by  _ someone _ nagging him to do chores). 

He decided he couldn't take it anymore, and shooed out all the insects before shutting the window tightly. 

“Kuro,” Mahiru said with a frown, “It's too hot today to have the windows closed.”

“The bugs are bothering me.”

“It's summer. This is the bugs’ season. You'll have to deal with it,” Mahiru explained calmly upon seeing the annoyed expression on his servamp’s face.

“I don't want to deal with it. Don't you have any fans we can use?” Kuro asked. Instead of looking for some, he plopped down on the couch. The heat was making him more lethargic than usual. 

“Only a small one. I think it’s in the closet,” Mahiru said the last part more to himself than to Kuro. He got up from his seat in the living room and began to rummage around in the closet. 

“Aha!” He said once he found what he’d been searching for. He proudly showed Kuro the small plastic fan. 

It was covered in dust and dirt. Kuro thought he'd have an allergy attack just looking at the thing, much less with it blowing all that grime into the air. 

“That's great, but shouldn't you clean it first?” Kuro asked him. Mahiru rolled his eyes. 

“Need I remind you, this was  _ your _ idea. You can clean it if you'd prefer it to an open window.” He plopped the old fan into Kuro’s lap and sat beside him. 

Kuro grimaced. A cloud of dust rose up from it, and as a result he fell into a sneezing fit. Still, he knew talking Mahiru out of this one wouldn't be an option, so he got up and took the fan into the kitchen. 

He took the front cage off of it and rinsed it off under the faucet of the kitchen sink. Setting the front cage aside to dry, he wet some paper towels and began to gently clean off the blades. 

One wipe was all it took to make one towel completely black. Kuro almost gagged, but he kept going.  _ It'll be worth it in the end,  _ he told himself, but he didn't really believe it.

He spared a glance at his eve, who was nodding off on the couch. He drowned at him as he continued to clean.  _ It  _ _ was _ _ my idea, but he couldn't have helped me?  _

Almost twenty black paper towels and half an hour later, the fan was clean enough to use. He hastily cleaned his mess and searched for a plug in the living room. He found one and plugged in the small fan, extending the cord as far as it'd go so it was as close to them as possible. 

After switching the flip to turn the fan on, he shrugged off his jacket, and sat beside Mahiru. Basking in the cool air being blown at him was much nicer than being attacked by bugs, in his opinion. 

Mahiru was really asleep now. Little snores could be heard coming from him, but somehow, Kuro didn't mind it. He transformed into his cat form and crawled onto Mahiru’s lap, curling up there comfortably. 

He had just begun to doze off himself when Mahiru started petting him, gentle hands warm against him but not in an unpleasant way. 

“Thanks, Kuro,” he said, and Kuro could almost hear the smile in his voice. He knew that smile. It was soft and he used it when he was truly grateful for something. It was the smile that made him feel a little fuzzy inside, not that he'd admit that. His eve’s response would be too troublesome to deal with. 

“This is a lot nicer. It feels so much cooler in here now.” Mahiru did not stop petting Kuro as he spoke, and while usually Kuro wouldn't mind the attention, it was still too hot for it to be entirely comfortable. He scrambled onto couch before transforming back to his human state. 

He did not speak, but instead laid his head on Mahiru’s shoulder in an attempt to fall asleep again. 

“Woah, Kuro, you're so pale!” Mahiru exclaimed.

“I'm a vampire,” Kuro grumbled.

“Touché,” Mahiru said with a laugh. 

“Too noisy,” Kuro complained, trying to get in a more comfortable spot. 

“Sorry,” Mahiru said in response, but Kuro knew without looking that he was wearing a sheepish smile this time, one that meant that he wasn't really sorry. He did, however, shift into a position more comfortable for the both of them.  
  
And for that, Kuro was grateful. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i have not written in eight years but i have more ideas but theyre all bnha sorry
> 
> social media  
> tumblr: flightless-crow  
> instagram: flight.less.crow


End file.
